(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to a system and method for authenticating a user using a hand gesture.
(b) Related Prior Art
The traditional authentication methods of using a user name and password to have access into a system have become easy to hack. Most of the new electronic devices are now equipped with sensors including for example touchpad, touch screen, camera, biometric sensors and so on.
Several attempts have been made in the past to use these sensors in order to prevent unauthorized access to these devices.
For example, using a touchpad it is possible to authenticate a user using a method based on secrecy of a location. For example, the user may be asked to drag an icon to a secret place on the screen, or to enter a secret code or secret gesture using a keyboard/touchpad whereby the user may be authenticated using a corridor of allowed trajectory.
However, these authentication methods are not secure enough and may be easily compromised especially when the gesture/code is caught or eavesdropped by a third party.
Furthermore, several methods exist for duplicating and forging the data detected by biometric sensors. For example, it is possible to obtain the fingerprint of a user on a certain medium e.g. film, and applying the medium on the fingerprint sensor in order to have access to the system.
Therefore, there is a need for a method for interfacing with a machine which is both user friendly and secure.